


Reindeer Games

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Special with Mitchell and Remmie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is and old story that i had not realized I had not published.  
> Apologies if you have already read this on Wattpad.

Alfie had announced at tutor session that they had to participate in the Christmas play this year. Mitchell wasn’t too worried about this as Wicker’s could shove it up his arse if he thought Mitchell was going anywhere near that stage! He had spent so much time and energy over the last couple of months hiding his relationship with Remmie from his Dad. He wasn’t going to blow it now and virtually tell him he was a poof by prancing around like a fucking bell end.

“Not for all the beer at Nando’s Dicker’s! I ain’t getting on that stage, no way!” 

Mitchell had been held behind after tutor so that Wicker’s could get him on side. 

“Come on Mitchell please,” wheedled Alfie “I need you in the cast, no one apart from FRANK auditioned. I’m up shit creak without a form of propulsion!” Alfie laughed at his own joke, Mitchell just looked confused “a paddle mate.” He explained.   
“Dicker’s no. I can’t me dad will find out. He’ll kill me, then he’ll kill Remmie and to finish he’ll probably kill you for allowing his boy to be a bender!” Mitchell shouted getting frustrated upset and angry all at the same time. 

He ran his hands up his neck and through his hair. He loved it when Remmie did this to him and he’d found over the last couple of months that it helped calm him down when he was angry. He turned away from Alfie knowing he shouldn’t be taking this out on him.

“Mitchel mate, don’t call yourself a bender.” Sighed Alfie kindly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mitchell sighed defeated but he appreciated Alfie’s kindness. Most of the time Wicker’s was a complete plonker and the dopiest wanker you ever met, but he did care about them all. Mitchell wondered sometimes what he’d be like as a Dad. Then he would laugh until his face hurt. 

“Sir I don’t care if I’m gay, Remmie loves me and I love him. So what?” he shrugged “But me dad….is….well, well you’ve met him! He’d make life HELL for me and Rem, you know that.”  
“Yeh you’re right, your dad is the biggest Homophobe since Mel Gibson and your dad doesn’t have the roguish charm of Mel” laughed Alfie.  
Despite himself Mitchell smiled knowing that Alfie was pretty pleased with himself at the reference.  
“Mitchell what if I guaranteed your dad wouldn’t know you were in the play, would you want to do it then?”  
“Course,” Mitchell grinned “watching Grayson try to be nice and you cock it up again, I want front row seats. And let’s face it Stephen’s one man ‘Precious’ was pretty amazing!”  
“Right that’s sorted. As far as your dad is concerned Frazer is making Form K do Mechanics class. Your dad should like that, teaching you all to hotwire cars.”  
“Please! Me dad taught me that at 4!” chuckled Mitchell “but yeh mechanics should work. He always wants cheap labour on the rides. Thanks sir, I’m in.”

Mitchell sauntered out of the door. He had secretly wanted to be in the cast, not because he wanted to act but because the entire thing would be another of Alfie’s car crash plans. It would be a total laugh.  
He went to find Rem Dogg at their secret spot, he was grinning and the gears in his mind were turning. He’d come up with a plan to thank Wickers but he was going need help.

After and eventful week of rehearsal it was the day before the play. Form K had been given last period off for a ‘Dress rehearsal’ this mostly consisted of Stephen and Frank running lines and Alfie strutting round the stage like Lawrence Olivier. Jing was fitting Rem Dogg into his Father Christmas costume when Mitchell burst into the hall.

“I am not wearing this shit!” Mitchell announced

Everyone looked at him giggling. Mitchell’s shirt was actually one of Chantelle’s it was very tight and exposed just a hint of stomach underneath, his antlers were red not brown, this matched with brown trousers and his ever present army boots made for one of the strangest reindeer anyone had seen. Mitchell was also looking more serious than usual which just meant the entire look was that bit more ridiculous.

“Don’t you laugh you bald fuck!” Mitchell ranted at Joe. “Wicker’s this ain’t happening I fucking quit! You said I wouldn’t look like a bender! If this ain’t what a bender looks like I don’t know what is?”

(Mitchell completely missed the look that was passing between Frank and Stephen as he said this)

“Mitchell stop being a diva and just get over it!” Stephen called from the stage. (Stephen was dressed as RoboCracker so he did have a point.)  
“Just coz you want to look like a fucking Christmas turkey does not mean I want to look like a fucking turd with horns do I!” Mitchell called back storming out of hall.

“You want me to go after him Sir?” asked Rem Dogg  
“No I’ll go” sighed Alfie in exasperation. “Actors!” he huffed.

Alfie caught up with Mitchell smoking behind the science block.  
“Mitchell don’t smoke, it’s not big and it’s not clever.” Alfie tutted  
“Bit like you then Dickers.” Mitchell retorted but with no humour in his voice.  
“Right enough of that thank you. Deal time what have I got to do to get you to wear the costume?” sighed Alfie  
“Dicker’s I ain’t wearing this shit alright!” Mitchell muttered tugging his top down to cover his hip bones.  
“What about £10?”  
“Na”  
“£20?”  
“Na”  
“Ok, Ok. I’ll give you and Remmie a copy of my school key so you can keep snogging in any empty classroom you like!”  
“DONE!”

Mitchell sat backstage before the show his legs trembling, Remmie wheeled over to him in his full Santa costume.  
“Wanna sit on my knee and tell me what you want for Christmas?” Remmie winked  
Mitchell looked into his boyfriends eyes with a half-smile, “You know what I want Starlight Express” he joked.  
“Well I do think this beard makes me irresistible” Remmie laughed stroking it.  
“You’re irresistible without it, but I meant I don’t want to go out there looking like a dung beetle’s wet dream!”  
Rem Dogg laughed a huge ‘Ho, Ho, Ho’ which made Mitchell start to laugh too. He climbed into Remmie’s lap, pulled down the beard and kissed him hard.  
“Mitchell?” whispered Remmie “Take of the antlers.” 

 

Later on sitting together at the meal Remmie put his hand on Mitchell’s knee rubbing his thumb back and forth. Remmie knew this would… provoke a reaction. “I think you were the cutest Reindeer I’ve ever seen. Plus I could see this little bit of stomach just under your shirt all day which was driving me mental, there is something very wrong about Santa having a semi for a reindeer.” Remmie whispered in Mitchell’s ear.  
Mitchell’s…reaction became more obvious. He stood up sliding behind Remmie’s chair to hide his dignity.  
“You Dick!” Mitchell whispered down at him walking with difficulty and pushing Remmie out of the room. The key was burning a hole in his pocket.

 

Mitchell looked over his shoulder as he left. Stephen and Frank were sitting together talking in low voices. Mitchell smiled to himself. Things were definitely going to change at Abbey Grove. Mitchell caught Stephen’s eye and winked, Stephen winked and returned to his flirting.


End file.
